


Evening at Almack's

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events JL [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arguing, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Parallels, Snape's Worst Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: For the ton – the very top of British society – it was just another Wednesday dinner and ball at the Almack’s. But for Miss Lily Evans the evening was full of excitement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Jily Summer Fest on Tumblr ([jilyfest](http://jilyfest.tumblr.com/))

For the  _ton_  – the very top of British society – it was just another Wednesday dinner and ball at the Almack’s. Furthermore, since it was almost June and the London season was nearing its end, the famed Assembly Rooms weren’t quite as busy as they probably had been earlier in the year.

Miss Lily Evans did not care about any of those things, because for her, the evening was full of excitement.

She had struck a friendship with Lady McKinnon back in April and thanks to the Countess’ efforts and the kind judgement of the Patronesses of Almack’s, Lily had been allowed to attend tonight as the Countess’ guest.

Lily had been looking forward to tonight so much she’d even written to Severus about it. They had been fast friends as children, but growing up the distinction between their classes had become apparent and in recent years their paths had mostly separated.

The last time they had met, they had actually got into quite a row. Lily had made up her mind then to limit their acquaintance, but in her enthusiasm about going to Almack’s she’d reached out to him.

He’d promised her a dance.

Lily smoothed down her gown, then picked up her fan. It was difficult to simply stand still when it felt like her every nerve was vibrating.

Fanning herself, Lily let her gaze sweep across the ballroom. She’d carefully schooled her face to show polite interest. Excited as she was, she’d be mortified if she did something as garish as  _gawk_.

Even if that was the Duke of Wellington just there to her left.

The first dance began and Lily stayed in her spot, watching the elegant elite move through the steps of the Scottish reel. The second dance went by, then the third, without any sign of Severus.

Lady McKinnon had, of course, kept her good company and made some introductions – even to such a distinguished gentleman as the heir to the Duke of Peverell.

For the fourth dance, however, Lily had been left alone as Lord Peverell had been dragged off by his friends and Lady McKinnon had been swept to the dance floor by her husband.

Although it was enjoyable to simply observe the ton in their natural habitat, a dance had been promised to Lily and she did not succumb quietly into the role of a wallflower. Thus, she set out to find Severus in the crowd.

To her chagrin, she found him on the other side of the ballroom, in the company of Lords Malfoy and Rosier, neither of whom Lily much cared for.

She hesitated there for a moment, the unexpected presence of the two high lords serving as a deterrent for approaching Severus as she’d intended.

And hovering as she was, still undecided, she came to overhear the three gentlemen’s conversation.

“Look at that,” Lord Malfoy said to his companions, his lips curling in distaste. “I fear our patronesses of Almack’s are growing very lax these days. That recent scandal was enough to have Black’s own family disown him, yet they haven’t revoked his voucher?”

Rosier shrugged. “Certainly Black will not inherit the title of his father the Duke, but I hear that dotty uncle of his, Earl Milford, has taken the disgraced sod under his wing. And the patronesses of Almack's are only women; I suspect they are soft at heart and may even find all that duelling heroic.”

“No, I’m of the opinion that Almack’s standards are lowered. I have heard that a certain young woman of my acquaintance is in attendance tonight,” Severus said.

Lily stood a little straighter, even as a shiver ran down her spine. She took an unconscious step closer to the three men.

“A young woman of your acquaintance?” Rosier repeated, voicing his interest. “Do tell, Snape.”

“She is no one who would interest you, Lord Rosier,” Severus said. “A clergyman’s daughter.”

Something hard and heavy lodged itself in Lily’s throat.

“A  _clergyman’s_  daughter?” Malfoy sneered. “What is someone of such low standing doing here, among the  _ton_? And pray tell, Snape, how you ever came to be acquainted with a clergyman’s daughter?”

There was a low hum now in Lily’s ears – but it was not loud enough to mask Severus’ reply.

“She used to visit us with her mother – her mother had been a governess for my mother. I believe she’s here today on Countess McKinnon’s invitation. How else would someone of such low standing come to be at Almack’s?”

After that cutting remark, Severus glanced away.

His gaze met Lily’s and his eyes widened, his face grew a shade paler.

Lily stared right back at him, letting the anger seething inside of her show.

“Well, the McKinnons are famed for their charity,” Malfoy said dismissively.

Lily had heard enough. She could feel the tears starting to burn in the corners of her eyes, born equal part of rage as they were of humiliation. Holding her head high, she sent one last glare into Severus’ direction before sweeping past the three loathsome lords as regally as she could.

Of course, that was not the end of it.

Lily had returned to her earlier spot by the wall and waved away the friendly concern of Lady McKinnon, who had sensed the change in Lily’s mood. Lily had reassured her that she was fine and urged her to go enjoy another dance with the Earl.

She had enjoyed her solitude for all of four minutes before Snape made his appearance.

“Miss Evans,” he spoke in low tones, hovering by her elbow.

Lily looked away and did her best to ignore him, but Snape wasn’t deterred.

“You must forgive me for what I said earlier. You know I couldn’t speak truly in the company of the Duke and the Marquess.”

Lily’s attention snapped to Snape, her voice as cold as ice when she replied. “Must I indeed? Because I do believe you did speak the truth. Tell me, are you apologising for what you said, or that I happened to overhear those words?”

His silence was more telling than any answer he may have voiced.

Furious, Lily turned and began to walk away.

She didn’t get very far before she was halted by Snape’s hand grasping her elbow.

“Lily, please, I –”

She was not going to listen to another word from him.

“Unhand me. Now.”

He did not.

“You must allow me to apologise. I was crass and I truly am sorry –”

Snape’s desperate pleas were interrupted again, but this time by a pleasantly deep voice.

“Pardon me for the interruption,” Lord Peverell cut in smoothly, “but I was wondering if you would do the honour of accompanying me in the next dance, Miss Evans.”

Snape had the audacity to bristle at that. “Run along, Potter,” he spat. “Miss Evans has already promised to dance with me.”

Lily’s eyes flashed. “That is true, I did promise. And while I do hate to break my word, that promise was made before the insults you have delivered tonight.”

She looked up into Lord Peverell’s hazel eyes. “My lord, it would be my pleasure to dance with you next.”

Before Snape had any chance to offer further protests, Lily yanked her elbow out of his grip and placed her hand on Lord Peverell’s arm.

He smiled at her and boldly covered her hand with his own before he led her away.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was most grateful for Lord Peverell’s interruption.

Had he not arrived and cut into her argument with Snape, she would have made a very unladylike spectacle of herself. 

The insinuations of Snape’s earlier insult still made her seethe.

Lily’s fingers twitched, resting lightly on Lord Peverell’s arm.

“I must confess my curiosity’s greatly stirred,” Lord Peverell intoned, jolting Lily out of her thoughts. “Of course, as a gentleman, I shall no pry into whatever was the root of your disagreement with Snape.”

“Thank you, my lord. I appreciate that,” Lily replied, relaxing a little.

“Although, If you do wish to tell me, I will listen and console you to the best of my ability.”

The corners of Lily’s lips twitched. “That is exceedingly kind of you, my lord. I do not wish to dwell on the matter a moment longer, however.”

Lord Peverell grinned. “Excellent. You definitely should not dwell on it, ever. Snape is not worthy of your regard, Miss Evans.”

The elusive smile blossomed at last. “On that, I agree.”

The dance was about to begin and Lily and Lord Peverell hastened to take their places in the two long rows.

The strings started slow, testing the chords of the song.

James bowed his head. Lily made a modest curtsy.

Their gazes met, for a brief moment, before the song picked up and the dance began.

They stepped towards each other, met in the middle and clasped hands. They spun a slow circle. He was standing so close their shoulders nearly brushed.

And so it went, through the slow steps and the livelier ones.

Every time they clasped hands, Lily found James’ hand warm and his grip firm.

The touches were much too fleeting; she enjoyed the feel of his large hand enveloping hers.  

He moved with more grace than she did. Doubtless, he’d had much more practice at dancing in the famed balls at the Almack’s.

Given his figure, Lily also suspected he was of an athletic nature – not that she had let her gaze rest overlong on the broad shoulders or the defined muscles the knee-breeches did little to hide.

In the end, Lily was pleased to have made it through the dance without stumbling or tripping over her feet.

After the dance, Lord Peverell led her away, towards a quiet corner.

Lily’s eyebrows rose.

She had believed he had only cut in to play the hero and rescue her from Snape’s – literal – clutches. Surely now that the dance had ended, so had his heroic role as well?

Lily certainly had expected him to go and seek some new entertainment after that final bow.

But here he was, with no apparent hurry to leave her side.

All of a sudden, Lily was aware of the glances cast in their way.  

As they settled to a near-deserted corner, Lily took out her fan and hid behind it.

“Have care, my lord, how much interest you pay me tonight,” she warned him.

Snape’s insult still fresh on her mind, her lips drew into a sneer. “Else the others here will think a Peerless woman is reaching above her station and trying to trap you into an ill-suited match.”

Lord Peverell laughed away her concerns and turned to look at her.

“Overall, Miss Evans, I care very little about what other people will think. As for your station, I care nothing of that either – I’m to be the tenth Duke of Peverell, after all. I have Peer enough for the both of us and I shall pay you as much interest as I like!”

His hazel eyes flashed and the corner of his mouth gave a little quirk. “Besides, I assure you I would be happily trapped in whatever nefarious designs you might have on my person, Miss Evans.”

“Lord Peverell, that is most improper,” Lily admonished him – though she imagined the effect would have been better if she were not smiling.

Her cheeks were flushed as well and her heart was aflutter in her chest.

Before this, the comments he had made and the attention he had given her could have been written off as simple courtesy.

But that last remark had been blatant; that look in his eyes had left nothing to doubt.

Duke Peverell’s heir was flirting with Lily.

 


End file.
